Shattered Reality
by Braids21
Summary: [slash TroyRyan] Lies. Cheating. Betrayal. Fury. Backstabbing. Drama between siblings. What more can you ask for? [COMPLETE!]
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered Reality**

**Disclaimer: **SLASH. Don't like it? Don't read it. And I don't own anything either.

**Warning: **rating is mostly because of language. My Ryan muse has quite a potty mouth... in this chapter alone, the f-bomb is dropped a whopping 7 times. haha

* * *

Ryan Evans threw open his bedroom door, banging it hard against the wall, and then slammed it shut. His eyes were raging and fists clenched hard, his knuckles white from being clenched that tightly. 

He ran over to his desk, picked up a picture frame, and hurled it across the room. It hit the opposite wall hard, causing the glass to break, raining shattered glass shards all over his floor. That didn't faze Ryan at all. He began tearing down picture after picture off of his bulletin board, ripping them to shreds. No face, not even his own, was left recognizable after he was through with all the pictures. The only thing left on his board was a ticket stub, which his eyes fell on, and lingered for a few moments. He reached out a shaking hand and unpinned it.

Looking at the ticket stub in his hand, Ryan's mind drifted back. That ticket was from East High's performance of Twinkle Town, Troy Bolton's first venture onto the stage. Over the course of the show, Ryan and Troy had gotten to be pretty close friends. During the final dress rehearsal, Ryan had confided in Troy that he was gay. To his surprise and delight, Troy revealed that he was bisexual, and the two wound up kissing. It had been a monumental thing for both Ryan and Troy, as it was both of their first kisses with a boy. And since that day over a year ago, the two had been inseparable.

"_Well, until now," _Ryan thought to himself, both sadly and angrily. Ryan's mind slowly returned to his present reality.

As the ticket lay in his hand, the total extent of what happened finally dawned on him. He slowly surveyed the damage of his room, still shaking and breathing hard. Looking over at the broken glass and shattered pictures, Ryan sank down on to the floor. Banging his head against the wall and closing his eyes, Ryan muttered, "I hate my life."

Earlier that evening, Ryan checked his watch and smiled. It was a quarter to five on a slightly chilly Sunday in February, and he had just gotten out of work. There would be plenty of time to see Troy, his boyfriend. Ryan was supposed to work until six-thirty, and Troy started at seven, so the two couldn't see each other that day. Now, this changed it.

Ryan dug out his cell phone from his back pocket and dialed Troy's number without even looking at the keys, while walking to his car. The phone rang and rang.

Voice mail picked up. "Hey everyone, it's Troy. I'm not at my cell, so leave one! Later." BEEP.

Ryan smiled into the phone, and began his message. "Hey sexy, it's me. Got out of work early, so I'm gonna drop by your house, ok? Well, I'll see you soon. Love ya, bye."

By that time, he had arrived at his car. He unlocked the door, threw his cell on to the passenger seat, and started the engine. He drove to Troy's house almost unconsciously, since he had driven there well over a thousand times. Troy's house came into view, and Ryan could see his boyfriend's car and house lights on, so Ryan knew he was home.

Ryan parked his car, and let himself into Troy's house (Troy had given him a key a few months back, saying if you know I'm home, just come on in). The foyer was dark, and the only light came from upstairs where Troy's room was. Ryan smirked, and decided to scare him.

He slowly and silently crept up the stairs, careful to skip the third step, as he knew it creaked. When he reached Troy's bedroom, he stopped as he heard a small moan coming from inside. Ryan smirked again, happy to catch his boyfriend jerking off.

His cheerful mood disappear when he heard a vaguely familiar female voice softly moan, "Oh Troy, you are amazing…"

"_No, no… He can't be… wait a second, that was Sharpay's voice! Holy shit…" _Ryan thought to himself, growing angrier by the second. "_They are dead!"_

Ryan took a deep breath, and as loudly as he could, slammed the door open.

A very shocked, half-naked, and sweating Troy and Sharpay quickly pulled apart from a kiss.

"Ryan!" Troy choked out, fumbling to separate from Sharpay and pull his shirt back on. "I…I can explain…"

"Bullshit," Ryan spat out disgustedly. "How the fuck could you do this? And with _Sharpay_, my TWIN SISTER!"

Troy bit his lip guilty as Sharpay tried to say something. "Ryan, I…"

"Shut the fuck up, Shar. I don't want to hear it."

Sharpay blinked, not used to Ryan being so forceful, but shut her month.

"Troy, does this past year mean nothing to you? Don't answer that. Just tell me one thing… How long has this been going on? How long, Troy?" Ryan asked, his voice portraying how angry and hurt his was.

"…Two months…" Troy answered quietly.

Ryan stared at the two for a few seconds, seething in anger. "You know what? Fuck you _both_." He turned on his heel, and ran out of Troy's house, hopped in his car, and sped away back to his own home.

Back in Ryan's bedroom, Ryan was still slouched against his wall, hating his life. All of a sudden, his cell phone vibrated in his pants pocket, causing him to jump. When he say the number on the caller ID, he cursed and threw the cell to the ground.

"I hate you Troy!" Ryan screamed to no on in particular. "You lying, cheating bastard, you ruined my life!"

A few seconds later, his cell beeped, indicating he had a message. Although Ryan did not want to hear it, he cautiously picked up his phone and dialed his voice mail.

"You have one new voice message. Message one:" 

"Ryan, please talk to me. I fucked up, I know. I'm so sorry. I… Please just let me explain! Please Ry, I still love you. I swear I'm sorry. I just… I'm sorry. Please call me back Ryan, please. Bye." Troy's voice sounded so desperate, but Ryan didn't believe him.

Ryan harshly shut his phone. "Love me? Hah. Fuck you, Troy. Fuck you!" He threw his cell across the room, hitting his dresser with a loud thump.

Ryan then heard a soft knock on his door. "Sharpay, if that's you, go the fuck away!"

"Ryan please…" Sharpay's voice pleaded with him.

"I said, go away! Haven't you done enough already?" Ryan spat out.

On the other side of the door, Sharpay let out a small sigh, hung her head, and silently backed away from her twin's bedroom door.

* * *

**A/N: **this is very different from my normal fluffy slash stuff. XD. Actually, a majority of this chapter was written over a year ago, originally for a Newsies fanfic, but I had abadoned it when I got block on it. But last week I was flipping through my writing folder, found this, and realized it would work perfectly for HSM. So I tweaked it and made it work, and fininshed it :-) 

There's a second chapter, which I just have to proofread/edit, so that should be up within a week. I hope you all like my angsty side. hehe

Now, REVIEW :-)

**-Laura**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shattered Reality Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **Slash. Don't like it? Then why did you even bother to read the first chapter? I don't own anything either.

**Warning:** again, my Ryan muse has a bit of a potty mouth, so expect some language.

**A/N: **wow, finishing a story in less than a week... that's a record for me! lol. More from me afterwards... Enjoy!

* * *

Ryan awoke the next morning to his blaring alarm clock. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. As soon as he could see clearly, he saw his mess of a room. It was covered with picture shreds and broken glass shrew all about the room, and everything came rushing back to him, hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Troy had cheated on him. With Sharpay, his _twin sister_. Living right down the hall from the girl who betrayed him was not going to be easy.

Ryan finally got up, and began his daily routine of getting ready for school. When it came down to getting dressed, a thought finally dawned on Ryan. Normally, the twins coordinated their outfits the night before. But because of last night's fiasco, no clothes were picked out yet. Ryan shook his head, not caring anymore. He randomly chose an outfit out of his closet, not even bothering to shout to Sharpay across the hall what color she was planning to wear.

Once he was dressed and ready, a newsboy hat added for the final touch, he headed downstairs for breakfast. Unfortunately, Sharpay was already at the table, as were their parents. Mrs. Evans took one took at Sharpay's bright pink polka dot dress and Ryan's red checkered collared shirt, and raised her eyebrows at her children, but didn't comment.

Ryan was thankful that his mother kept her mouth shut, as he truly did not want to tell his parents. They knew he was gay and it didn't bother them, but Ryan really did not want to get into the details about this in front of his parents. Ryan finally sat down at his kitchen table and began pouring a bowl of cereal, every once and a while shooting a glare in Sharpay's direction. The twin's parents tried to start conversation, but all they got out of their children was a mumbled answer. The awkward breakfast finally ended, none to soon.

Finally, Ryan was able to get to school. He wondered what was going to happen between him and Troy. It wasn't common knowledge that they were a couple or even that Ryan was gay; only their closest friends knew the truth, and it hadn't been a big problem before. Everyone else in the school just assumed Ryan and Troy were good friends, as they had been seen together a lot after Twinkle Town.

As Ryan walked into school without Sharpay by his side, he knew people began to notice. Normally, Ryan and his sister were practically attached at the hip throughout the school day, or at least when they arrived at school. He knew rumors were gonna fly, especially when the student body found out they weren't even wearing coordinated outfits. This was the first day since about fifth grade that the Evans twins weren't matching, and to the students of East High, that was a big shock.

Ryan walked over to his homeroom, completely passing and ignoring Troy and all their friends surrounding Troy's locker on his way. He managed to not even glance at Troy, because he knew if he did, he would explode.

The one thing Ryan had forgotten about was that he sat right next to Troy in Darbus's class, his homeroom. When Troy entered the room and sat down, Ryan's whole body went rigid with anger, especially when Sharpay entered not even two seconds later. Having the two of them in such close proximity made his mind return to the night before, as he entered Troy's bedroom to see them kissing.

Ryan was snapped out of his nightmare-of-a-memory when he felt a small tap on his arm. He turned and found Troy trying to get his attention, and he snapped. "Troy, do you _really_ think I want to talk to you right now? NO. So don't fucking try."

"Ryan, I…"

"Can it Bolton," Ryan hissed out.

Chad, who had been sitting right in front of Ryan and had heard that exchange, turned around puzzled. "What's going on with you two?"

"Why don't you ask Troy what he, no actually, who he did last night," Ryan spat out, sending a glare in Troy's direction.

Chad was about to, but got cut off when Darbus called the class to attention.

By the time lunch rolled around, Chad and the rest of Ryan and Troy's friends noticed the gigantic tension between the two former boyfriends, and that Ryan was furious and ignoring Troy. Finally fed up with all the questioning about that and the fact that Sharpay and him were not speaking or matching, Ryan finally dropped the bomb.

Ryan slammed his fist onto the lunch table, immediately shutting up his table of friends. "You want to know what's up with Troy and I? Guess who I found Troy in bed with last night… Sharpay. So shut up with the third degree, as that's all I'm saying, and leave me alone," Ryan said, looking at his friends for their reactions. Troy had hung his head, and was now playing with his spaghetti and meatballs with his fork; Sharpay looked almost like she was going to cry, puke, or both; Gabriella's jaw was dropped, and her wide eyes were going back and forth between Troy and Sharpay; Chad burst out with a 'Are you shitting me?' to which Ryan replied with 'I shit you not.'

The rest of the lunch period was even more awkward then the Evans' breakfast was, and Ryan was thrilled when the bell rang, indicating the period was finally over.

The rest of the day was a blur to Ryan, who spent it ignoring not only his sister and Troy, but also fielding questions from Gabriella, Chad, and Kelsi. When the final bell rang, Ryan couldn't be any happier. Until he realized he had rehearsal after school, with just him and Troy to work on their scenes together.

To say that anything productive got done at that practice was an understatement. Darbus got frustrated that her two leading men did not have the chemistry and alacrity that they normally had, and finally left the two alone to practice a scene. Ryan was _not _thrilled.

"Troy, let's just run this scene and have it perfect when Darbus gets back so we can leave," Ryan said, the first actual sentence he had spoken to Troy all day.

Troy sighed, and was about to start the run-through when he realized this was probably his one and only time to get everything out in the open. "Ryan, I got to explain things to you first…" Ryan sighed angrily and put his head in his hand, but didn't say anything in response, so Troy continued. "Ok, I know I fucked up. I said that already in your voice mail, but it's true. I knew what I was doing the entire time, yet I said nothing to you. And I truly do still love you. It's just…"

"Just what, Troy? That you wanted to fuck my sister?"

"Will you let me explain? Thanks. It's just that… I don't know… Ok, I was attracted to Sharpay a little. And I was a bit horny. I'm not going to place blame on Sharpay, because it's mostly entirely my fault. I was the one who initiated things with her first, and the one who kept coming back for more. Every time I was with her, you were always in the back of my mind, reminding me I had a boyfriend already, but I pushed you out."

Troy was silent for a moment, and Ryan responded. "All of this is oh-so-comforting to me, Troy. It ain't making me feel any fucking better."

Troy shook up head, frustratedly. "I know. I just needed you to know this. I actually have another tiny, little confession to make…"

Ryan eyed him, "What now?"

Troy hesitantly continued, "I think I fell for Sharpay…"

Ryan blinked a few times, staring wide-eyed at his former boyfriend. He finally figured out what to say. "Well then… it seems like you had picked the wrong Evans twin to date." Troy, his face spread with guilt, hung his head. "Troy, from now on, we speak to each other ONLY during rehearsals. Stay the fuck away from me any time else. Now can we please just do this scene and get it over with?"

Troy nodded; he was stung by Ryan's harsh words, but he knew he deserved them.

When Ryan arrived home, Sharpay was waiting for him. All while she tried to speak, Ryan pretended he couldn't hear her, as he flipped channels absent-minded on the television.

"Ryan, please, you gotta hear me out. What can I do to make things right between us? I never meant to hurt you, I swear it. We just got caught up in it, I guess…. But I couldn't help who I fell for," Sharpay added the last sentence in almost a whisper.

Ryan felt like he was just slapped on the face. First Troy, and now Sharpay. He finally looked up at her, his face conveying just how hurt his was. "Ya know what? Go have fun with your fuck buddy. You both are _perfect_ for each other."

Leaving Sharpay sitting alone in their den, guilt overcoming her, Ryan quickly got up off the couch and ran toward his room, slamming the door shut as he entered.

His room still looked like a tornado had blown through it, with the broken glass and picture remains still blanketing his floor. There was only one thing still left untouched on his bulletin board, and that was the ticket stub.

Ryan gingerly reached up and grabbed it, softly smiling as once again, this faded piece of paper brought back so many terrific memories. As he traveled down memory lane, Ryan knew one thing for sure. He knew he would never totally get over his crush on Troy. Troy was his first real boyfriend and love, and he would never forget him.

Ryan took one last look at the ticket, and finally tore in up, scattering the bits of pieces on top of his already messy carpet; the last remaining memoir of their year-long relationship, shattered in this new reality.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **well, there you have it. :-) I hope you all liked it!

I want to say a giant THANK YOU to all my loverly reviewers. (especially those loyal to me that followed me from Newsies into HSM! hehe). and now, it's your turn again, so REVIEW!

**-Laura**


End file.
